<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Chicago - One Shots!!!! by SheWillHuntYouDown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874902">One Chicago - One Shots!!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/pseuds/SheWillHuntYouDown'>SheWillHuntYouDown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Bruises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fire, Gen, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Needles, No Slash, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/pseuds/SheWillHuntYouDown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my collection of One Shots spanning all three shows. No slash, or well background slash, platonic relationships only as main focus!! Requests are open!!</p><p>Chapter 1: Casey and Severide. Post ep: 7×08, fluff!! Some angst, but mainly fluff!</p><p>Chapter 2: Will and Jay. Random fluff and humor!! A little supernatural reference, which I'm pretty proud of...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antonio Dawson &amp; Gabriela Dawson, Jay Halstead &amp; Will Halstead, Matthew Casey &amp; Kelly Severide, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Antonio Dawson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You're all I got!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was actually a request from Shalimar_70 on one of my previous fics!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As per the request of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalimar_70/pseuds/Shalimar_70">Shalimar_70</a></p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>"Lunch is up!" </p><p>Every head in the common room turns towards the counter,  the statement a Siren call to the hungry firefighters. Brett and Stella reach the food first, claiming the coveted corner piece of Cruz's famous lasagna for themselves.</p><p>Casey hangs back, not really minding going at the end. Every part of Cruz's lasagna is finger-licking good.</p><p>"So, since I cooked, I ain't cleaning this up. Who's on dish duty today?"</p><p>"I have to go feed Tuesday," Ritter walks out the door before anyone can blink, taking his lunch with him.</p><p>"I gotta call Cindy, see if I need to pick up the kids from school," Hermann backs out, phone already to his ear.</p><p>"Me and Foster still have to fill out our report from the last call..." Sylvie grabs her fellow paramedic's hand and pulls her towards the bunk room behind her.</p><p>Sensing that the task might be left to him if he doesn't find a way out, Casey grabs an extra plate and piles it high with food. "Severide didn't come out, I better get this to him before he realises we didn't leave him any," Casey finds himself speed walking out of the common room before anyone can protest.</p><p>"Oh come on! I did the dishes last shift!" Looks like Otis got stuck with clean up duty again. Casey wonders how long it would take him to realise they've been pranking him for days.</p><p>Finding that his feet have taken him to Severide's door, Casey decides to deliver the lieutenant's lunch to him anyway. He had originally planned to eat it himself, but clearly his subconscious isn't going to let him do it.</p><p>He knocks lightly on the door before stepping in and closing it behind him. What he finds inside has him setting down the food on the table and hurrying forward. Severide is bent in half on the bed, shirt lying forgotten beside him.</p><p>Casey stops short when he gets close enough to see the rather impressive bruising on Severide's chest. How the paramedics let him walk away without a trip to Med is beyond him. Severide has a long roll of tape in his hand, which he's steadily wrapping around his own torso, when he realizes he's not alone in the room anymore.</p><p>He looks up, not really surprised to see Casey, and shoots him a pained half smile from the corner of his mouth. "You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help me out?" "Yes, alright, Jesus, how did anyone let you out of they're sight when you look like this?" Casey grabs the tape from his friend's hand and continues taping up Severide's torso.</p><p>"Unless you never told anyone that you were hurt, and just walked out of there," Casey pauses, realising how still Severide's become. "That's exactly what you did, isn't it?"</p><p>"You're one to talk. Actually I'm glad you came here now. I just had a very enlightening talk with Cruz, about what really happened in the fire. He told me that you told him to get out, that you'd stay with me and cover me, like that wouldn't have ended with both of us dead instead of only me. What were you thinking?"</p><p>This time it was Casey who went still.</p><p>"Answer me, man! Damnit! Why would you do something that stupid?" Severide's voice rose with each word.</p><p>"Cus right now, you're all I got!" Casey says back, equally loud, before the anger seems to leave him all at once. He says nothing while he finishes the bandage, and the Squad Lieutenant doesn't dare break the silence.</p><p>Casey looks down at his hands after, and the silence stretches on. After a long moment, the Captain seems to deflate and opens his mouth, the words tumbling out in a jumbled mess.</p><p>"After Dawson leaving, and my mum and sister being, well, my mum and sister, I don't have much left in the name of family. And seeing you today in that fire made me realise that if you're gone too, I'd have no one left. You're the last of my family, Kelly. You're the last of my people."</p><p>Severide doesn't know how to reply to this. He wasn't made for all this talking about their feelings thing. But he knew what Casey said was true. He was the last Matt's family, and Matt was the last of his. He didn't have anyone else left after Benny died.</p><p>Severide slowly brings his hand to the back of Casey's neck and pulls their foreheads close. They stay like that for a long minute before Casey pulls away and gives him a small smile. It's not much, and it's clearly not enough, but that's all that the two of them need.</p><p>Severide smiles back at him before throwing himself on his bed. "Bring me that lasagna before it gets cold. And bring your own incident report here, atleast it'll be a little less boring if we do it together."</p><p>Casey brings his paperwork, and they spend the afternoon trading jabs back and forth between filling the papers, the heaviness of their previous conversation forgotten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Extra kudos to whoever gets the little TVD reference I put in there!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will gets a call from Jay's phone, but the voice on the other end of the line is decidedly not his brother's...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Will and Jay chapter is up!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will gets home from another 12 hour shift, with exciting plans of sleeping for the next 10 or so hours. He sets his bag down and is just about to take off his shoes when his phone rings. </p>
<p>He lets out a long, slightly exaggerated groan and considers just letting it ring before he sees the caller ID. Jay.</p>
<p>This could go one of two ways. Either he's in trouble and the team is keeping him informed, or it's something silly like calling him to complain about Ruzek's latest shenanigan. If it's the second, Will is going to kill Jay the next time he sees him. He doesn't even want to consider the first option.</p>
<p>He picks up the call with a tired "What is it?" The voice that comes from the other  end is decidedly not his brother's. Will's brain immediately goes into panic mode before he recognizes what the voice is saying.</p>
<p>"Hey Doc, nothing's wrong! We're fine, Jay's fine, no-one's hurt. We just need you to come down to the precinct cus—" Atwater gets cutoff midway and it sounds like someone is running on the other end of the line. Will's more exasperated than worried at this point.</p>
<p>"If it's nothing important, can we talk about this in like 10 hours or so? I just got off shift..." A muffled shout can be heard from the distance, and a voice which suspiciously souds like Jay's starts talking loudly. "Doc, we need you down here. We chased a perp through the sewers this morning, waded through some questionable stuff. We need to get our booster shots, but Jay's refusing cus—" "Cus he hates needles, I know."</p>
<p>Will lets out a tired sigh and grabs his keys from the bedside table. "I'll be there in 15," he says as he walks down the stairs and hails a cab. No way is he driving in his tired state, thats a recipe for disaster.</p>
<p>The call disconnects as he tells the driver where to go. Will almost falls asleep in the back seat, wakes up suddenly as the driver honks at him. The precinct looms on the sidewalk. He drops the necessary cash on the front seat and walks through the stone archway.</p>
<p>Sergeant Platt looks up at him the moment he enters her sight. "Hey sergeant, how's your day been?" "As well as you'd expect, chuckles. Go on up, I'll buzz you in," He gives her a salute as he walks up the stairs.</p>
<p>He hears Jay before he sees him. He's talking loudly, saying stuff like there's no need for the shots, guys, come on, I'm fine, I have a strong immunity and so on. Will wonders if he should be getting paid to deal with Jay's antics before he realises, no-one pays you to clean up after your family.</p>
<p>"Jay! What's this I hear about you refusing to get your booster dose?" The noise abruptly cuts off as Will walks around the corner to see Jay frozen, halfway through making his argument.</p>
<p>"Oh did I forget to mention? I called in reinforcements," Will sees Kevin smirk at Jay's betrayed expression. Kevin holds up a hand and Will slaps it in an epic high five, causing Jay to pout even more. The elder Halstead takes the needle from the cop's hand after he dumps his bag, and advances towards the younger one with a wide grin on his face.</p>
<p>Jay tries to dodge him, but deflates as Will's look changes from teasing to threatening. "Sit! Let's get this done with before I fall asleep standing up," Jay holds out his arm begrudgingly and Will's eyes soften as he looks at him, a vision of the two of them several years ago in the same position flashing before his eyes.</p>
<p>"Remember how we did this before?" "Will, I'm not 12 years old anymore!" "Come on brother, knock knock!" "Who's—" Will puts the needle in before Jay can finish. Plunjing the needle in and pulling it out quickly, Will is done before Jay realises what happened. He puts a small piece if tape on the site before disposing off the syringe.</p>
<p>"Atwater, are you guys off duty now?" Kevin nods from his place by the window, smile still firmly in place.</p>
<p>"C'mon little brother, you're taking me home," Jay punches Will in the shoulder before taking his phone back from Kevin, a small pout still on his face. It was hard to believe this guy is a cop, was a war veteran when he acts like a child and is scared of needles.</p>
<p>Will is startled out of his daze by Jay's hand on his arm as he drags them both out if the precinct."Keep him out of trouble!" Platt calls after them as they walk out. "I always do!" Jay replies. "Wasn't talking to you, chuckles!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, please excuse my weird grammar, English is my third language...</p>
<p>If you guys have any requests, let me know!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Soft hands and soft voices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Antonio has never felt worse, and he's been shot twice...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antonio has never felt worse, and he's been shot. Twice. He has shift in around 2 hours, but he doesn't think he'll be able to get out of bed by then. His head is pounding, a migraine so bad opening his eyes hurts. Turning over onto his side increases the headache tenfold and he doesn't have the energy to walk to the bathroom to take his meds.</p>
<p>He manages to grab his phone and dials a number by muscle memory. It rings and rings and rings for a long moment he thinks she won't answer. But the reciever finally clicks, signalling that the call was picked up.</p>
<p>The first thing he hears is cars honking and people swearing. He realizes she must be on shift, because those are definitely sirens in the background. </p>
<p>"Hey Antonio, what's up?" He winces at the sound of her voice, his head protesting the sound. "Antonio? Are you ok? What's wrong?" She asks, a note of anxiety in her voice when he doesn't reply. </p>
<p>"Sylvie... I have a migraine. Please..." He doesn't know what he's asking for, but he prays she understands anyway. Her voice comes through the phone again, softer and somehow infinitely sweeter. It siunds like a drink of cold water after a long dai in the Chicago summer.</p>
<p>"Hey, it's ok, it's gonna be fine. Listen, I picked up an extra shift today so I can't come over. Don't worry, I have something better," The noise from the other side of the phone tells him that she's gotten out of the ambo and is walking somewhere. She has a short, hushed conversation with someone on the other side and then puts the phone back to her ear.</p>
<p>"Someone's coming over soon, Antonio. I've sent over some good meds and that soup from that Chinese restaurant by the precinct. Don't worry, the person is trustworthy, I won't send anyone into your house. Do you want me to hang up now?"</p>
<p>Her voice had lulled him into a soft daze, half asleep but not quite. He heard her last statement and made a small noise of protest. He didn't want the soothing voice to go away, it made him feel better.</p>
<p>"Ok I won't hang up. Wanna hear what my current partner's music taste is like? Spoiler: it's horrible. He plays loud trashy pop songs all the time! Like not even the good pop songs, not even the top 50 list or anything, just songs that make you wanna take the music system in the ambo and throw it out the window! He's not even sorry..."</p>
<p>She continues talking about stuff that doesn't matter, her partner's music tastes, what she had for lunch, a new Thai restaurant she'd found near the firehouse, still using that soft voice that made his head feel a little better.</p>
<p>A soft noise startles him out of his zoned out state, coming from the front door. "Oh that must be who I sent over with your meds. You don't need to get up, they know where the spare key is. No, i didn't just give up the location of your spare key to a stranger, just trust me. I'm gonna hang up now. Feel better Antonio. And don't even think about going to work in this state, I got someone to call Voight, he switched your shifts. Take care!"</p>
<p>She  cuts off the phone rather abruptly, and Antonio puts it down on the bedside table. He's expecting one of Sylvie's paramedic friends to come through the door, but what he gets is exactly what he expects and so much more.</p>
<p>Gabby walks through his front door, brown paper bag in hand, the light from the hallway making her look like an angel sent to heal him. She sets the keys down on the cupboard and walks towards his kitchen before she sees him spread out on his bed through the open door of his bedroom. She gives him a half wave before setting the bag on the counter and taking out a bottle of pills from it.</p>
<p>She fills a glass with water and brings it over to him, her footsteps light on his wooden floorboards. He tries to sit up and almost cries out as his mind whites out with pain, and he has to stop halfway for the wave to pass. Soft hands grab his shoulders and help him sit up the rest of the way. She hands him the glass and the pills when he's more or less settled in.</p>
<p>He takes them in a single gulp and gives the glass back. He doesn't realise what's going on, but a few moments later Gabby is back, sliding into bed beside him.</p>
<p>She puts her arm around his shoulders and softly encourages him to put his head in her lap. Antonio makes no protests to that action. He lays his head on her thighs and closes his eyes again.</p>
<p>A moment later he feels a soft hand go through his hair as she lightly masaages his scalp and scratches her nails in his hair the way she knows he likes. It feels like heaven to Antonio. He lets out a low moan of content and she giggles faintly somewhere above him.</p>
<p>He's almost asleep and Gabby still has her hands in his hair when he hears her say one last thing.</p>
<p>"Sleep, hermano. You'll be fine when you wake up, I promise."</p>
<p>He lets sleep take over with a small smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, excuse any grammatical mistakes, English is my third language.</p>
<p>I'm on Discord, come say hi!<br/>@Mau#1787</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coincidence or pattern?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kelly had been getting really forgetful lately...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: I usually love Stella Kidd, but this chapter is not Stella friendly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casey had been living with Severide for a couple of months when it all started. Stella was over almost every night, and he was very happy that his friend's relationship was going so well. Looking back at it now, he should have recognised the signs. But you know what they say, hindsight is 20/20.</p><p> </p><p>Severide and Casey had plans to watch the Blackhawks game on Saturday night, and Kelly had sworn it would be boys night. Stella and Brett were taking Foster out to find her a date. Atleast, that's what should have happened.</p><p> </p><p>Casey emerged from his room on Saturday evening to find Severide and Kidd in the process of going out the door. He called out to them, thinking they'd gotten the dates mixed up. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys got a hot date?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Emily had to go into the hospital cus they were short staffed and Brett's sick. So I thought, Saturday night with no plans, lets make it date night!" Severide was looking at Stella throughout her little speech, a small smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Matt brushed it off. He thought, sure, they all got so few days off anyway, let them go enjoy themselves. </p><p> </p><p>"Use protection!" Casey called at their retreating backs and Kelly flipped him off before closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>Matt had almost forgotten about the incident when he passed by the squad table a couple days later, 20 hours into a 24 hour shift. He paused, footsteps slowing when he heard what Cruz and Tony were talking about.</p><p> </p><p>"... missed him at Molly's last night, I'd bet Jay Halstead 50 bucks Severide could drink him under the table!"</p><p> </p><p>"Another no show?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah man. I mean, I know he's got a girlfriend and all now, but you don't just bail on drinking with your buddies!"</p><p> </p><p>Matt went out of earshot by then, thinking it was a little strange of Kelly to miss a drinking wager. But then the alarms started ringing, and Severide's nightly activities slipped from his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Casey realised there was a pattern the third time it happened. Hermann's birthday was coming up, and they'd made plans to go to the mall to help Cindy buy stuff for the surprise party. Casey knocked his roommate's door, only for it to slide open at his touch. There was no one inside.</p><p> </p><p>He walked to the kitchen to find a note stuck to the refrigerator, saying Kelly had gone shopping with Stella and that he would be back by 7.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Casey could have dismissed the first 2 times as coincidences, but 3 times was a pattern. Especially since he knew how much Severide hated disappointing Cindy.</p><p> </p><p>Matt settled on the couch, mind whirring even while texting Cindy that theu couldn't make it today. He asked her if tomorrow would be good before setting the phone on the table. He needed to figure out what was going on. Casey thought back to all the times in the recent past when Kelly had seemingly forgotten plans they'd made together, only to go out with Stella.</p><p> </p><p>He thought back to the little smirk he'd seen Kidd gave him, back on the Saturday they were supposed to watch the Blackhawks game. He thought about how he'd heard Boden talking to Mouch, telling him Severide hadn't shown up to dinner with him and Donna. Things had become even worse than he thought when Matt realised Kelly had passed over a chance to eat Donna's home cooked food.</p><p> </p><p>Casey knew he had to talk to Kelly about all this. As soon as that thought entered his mind, he heard the front door open, Kelly's unmistakable heavy tread following. There was no one else with him.</p><p> </p><p>Severide came around the corner and Matt was just about to open his mouth to talk, but he stopped short at the look on his best friend's face. Kelly looked devastated. Hurt and anger warred for dominance in his eyes, even as a few tears slipped down his face.</p><p> </p><p>Matt immediately switched to protective friend mode."Sev? You ok? What's wrong?" At the sound of Casey's voice, the last of Severide's composure shattered. Matt jumped up from his place on the couch and walked over to the kitchen counter where Kelly was sitting. He grabbed a glass of water and slid it towards the crying man. Severide held the glass in his hand but made no move to bring it to his lips. Casey was beyond worried at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Matt moved to stand beside his brother, putting his hand on Kelly's shoulder, squeezing gently. Severide leaned into the grip, and they somehow ended up with Casey's arms around his shoulders. Kelly took a couple of long breaths before letting go of his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"You ready to tell me what's wrong now?"</p><p> </p><p>"She betrayed me Case. I overheard Stella talking to one of her friends on the phone, about how she was planning to isolate me from all you guys and then swindle me out of my money. I didn't wanna believe it Matt. I still don't,"</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to run out of words at that point, and Casey took this as his cue to move both of them to the sofa. Severide seemed to have collected himself by the time they settled on the couch. He had stopped crying, at the very least.</p><p> </p><p>"I was gonna talk to you about the same thing. I've been noticing how you've forgotten plans you'd made with me, with Cruz and Tony, hell with Chief and Donna this last month and a half. I knew something was wrong..."</p><p> </p><p>Casey trailed off at the increasingly hurt look on his brother's face.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what? This conversation can wait till tomorrow. Right now, how about I grab us a couple beers and we watch the highlights of the match together,"</p><p> </p><p>Kelly gave Matt a small grateful smile for changing the subject. He knew the conversation was far from over, but he could spend this night watching the game with his best friend, knowing that the person beside him would have his back, no matter what.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In case of emergency, call...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kelly had had a rough day, and was resolved to put it behind him. Then his phone rang in the middle of the night...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry I sort of disappeared these past couple months. Life can be a bitch. This chapter is short, but I will be updating more often now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severide had had a long day. The guy who's boat he'd been repairing was trying to skimp on his money, his car ran out of gas in the middle of the road, Stella wasn't due home for another fee days and he found the bulb in his bathroom had gone out.</p><p> </p><p>He'd gone to bed, determined to put this tiring day behind him. A beer before bed had put him in a slightly better mood, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>He was awoken quite rudely in the middle of the night by his phone ringing. At first he thought he'd imagined it, but the second ring convinced him to get out from under the covers.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello,"</p><p> </p><p>"Is this Kelly Severide?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, this is he,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm calling from the Lakeshore memorial hospital. We have you down as the emergency contact for one Matthew Casey, is that correct?" That sentence brought Kelly out of his half asleep state.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I am. What happened, is Matt ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's gonna be just fine. He was in a car accident, but he got off easy. Nothing but a mild concussion and a couple of cuts and bruises. We just can't let him leave alone cus of the concussion, so would you be able to come pick him up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'll be there in around a half hour,"</p><p> </p><p>"We'll be waiting," The phone cut and Kelly hurried out of bed. He knew logically that it was nothing to be worried about, but there was something about Casey that made all his protective instincts go haywire. Maybe it was because he was allowed to worry about him, maybe it was because he knew he would be the one who would be called in an emergency, or maybe it was something else. But he knew his worry wasn't misplaced. Casey was the biggest trouble magnet he had ever met, and he ran into fires for a living.</p><p> </p><p>Severide threw on the same outfit as the one he'd been wearing all day and got into the car in record time. He was at Lakeshore in 25 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, my name is Kelly Severide, I'm here for Matt Casey?"</p><p> </p><p>"You family?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm as close to one as he's got. I'm his emergency contact,"</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist looked at him critically, and Kelly resisted the urge to sigh. She must have found what she was looking for because in the next beat,</p><p> </p><p>"He's in room 034, straight down the hall, second door to your right,"</p><p> </p><p>"Thankyou ma'am," Kelly threw her a quick smile that looked more like a grimace than anything, and took of down the hall. His footsteps were faster than absolutely necessary. He was worried, screw him. Given Casey's history of head injuries, he wasnt overreacting much.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the room was open and he could hear voices talking from within. One was Matt, and the otger appeared to be a nurse asking him questions. Severide decided to wait outside for them to finish.</p><p> </p><p>"—go over this with you, you have a concussion. Now, tell me your full name,"</p><p> </p><p>"Captain Matthew Casey of the CFD, this is Lakeshore memorial hospital, the date is 31st of August, my ex-wife's name is Gabby Dawson, my best friend is Kelly Severide,"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright Captain, no need to show off. Soon as someone comes to pick you up you can leave,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I'm already here," Kelly couldn't resist taking the opportunity to make an entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Matt looked up at him and groaned audibly. "How much of that did you hear?"</p><p> </p><p>"Enough, buddy, I heard enough," He gave Casey a shit eating grin before turning toward the nurse with a slightly friendlier look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the Kelly Severide mentioned in his little speech,"</p><p> </p><p>"Good, I'll leave you in the capable hands of your best friend then. Just sign these and drop them off at the front desk as you go," She walked out, a small smile on her face at the offended look the Captain shot her. Even nurses needed to have fun sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Severide turned towards Casey as he heard him get off the bed, already dressed. The moment Matt was ready Kelly wrapped an arm around his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not a chance, bud,"</p><p> </p><p>Severide tightened his hold a little as Matt stumbled, and resolved to ignore the ball of warmth that spread through his chest when he heard Casey call him his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>And if Matt laid his head on Kelly's shoulder for a minute before they left the room, well, he could keep that part to himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always if you guys wanna see any particular scenario, leave a comment! I can't promise I'll write it, but I will definitely take a look! </p><p>Kudos and comments feed the writer in me, seriously.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please excuse my weird grammar, English isn't my first language, or even my second.</p><p>If anyone has a particular scenario in mind, or even an episode they'd like fanfiction about, comment!!! I'll do my best to make it happen...</p><p>I'm on Discord (@Mau#1787) and Tumblr                        (Ispeakmorelanguagesthanyou)</p><p>Come gush about these two, or any of my fandoms with me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>